


No, I want it to be Meechum

by SofieAmalieN (River_Songs_wife)



Series: Underwoods' Sentinel [2]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Bomb threat, Chapter 23, Gen, Protectiveness, protective Meechum, s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Songs_wife/pseuds/SofieAmalieN
Summary: Edward couldn’t help but to feel annoyed as Rocklin interrupted the vice-president. Who cared if this was the end of his shift, Edward had pulled double shifts before and the events of this evening had given him a boost, staying awake and alert wouldn’t be a problem.





	No, I want it to be Meechum

“I want you to stick with her, at all times. Keep me informed of everything.” 

Edward couldn’t help but to feel annoyed as Rocklin interrupted the vice-president. Who cared if this was the end of his shift, Edward had pulled double shifts before and the events of this evening had given him a boost, staying awake and alert wouldn’t be a problem. 

“No, I want it to be Meechum.” 

Pride swelled within him. “Absolutly sir, as long as necessary,” Edward replied, earning a thankful nod from Frank, before the vice-president left. Edward turned, to see that mrs Underwood had settled on the couch. He pulled up a folding chair and took his place near the door to the secret service’s office. 

He watched her carefully. He felt bad for having startled her in the middle of the night. “Mrs Underwood?” He asked carefully, offering her a shy smile as she turned her eyes to him. Even in the dim night light in the basement, he was taken aback on how bright her eyes were. “I just want to apologise if I startled you earlier. It was not my intention.” 

Claire returned his smile. “It’s quite all right, Meechum,” she said quietly and pulled her legs up, settling in the corner of the couch. “You didn’t startle me, you were very professional, I shouldn’t have asked so many questions before following you down here.” 

“Oh, it’s all right, ma’am.” Edward said and got to his feet. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty. He stepped closer, his feet moving on their own accord, before he stopped, unsure of where he had been heading. Part of him wanted to sit down beside her, offer her comfort, but that wouldn’t be right. “Your questions were valid. My reason for being up in the master bedroom and your concern for your husband.” 

“Thank you,” Claire said softly and pulled the cashmere dressing gown closer around her. She had grabbed it from the end of the bed, but beside that, she was only wearing her silk slip nightgown. “It’s a bit chilly down here…” She admitted, reaching down, running her hand down her shin, before her fingers curled around her ankle. 

Edward looked around, hoping to spot a blanket or quilt, something he could offer to Mrs Underwood to fight the chill. She was right. They were all in suits and the backdoor to the garden was often kept open, as the computers gave off heat and smell that didn’t sit well with any of them. Several of the other agents also snuck out there to smoke or chill on breaks. 

Upon not seeing any blankets, Meechum took off his blazer. “Here, ma’am,” he said as he offered it to her, the warm silk inside towards her. He offered her a smile as she took it and splayed it out over her legs, settling down on the couch. “Sleep if you can, ma’am. I’ll be right here.” 

“Thank you,” Claire answered, looking briefly towards the control room, before her eyes were on him again. “I wouldn’t mind if you sat on the couch. Agent Rocklin mentioned that you were almost at the end of your shift?” She waited as he nodded in confirmation. “Well, sit down, relax and keep me company. I sleep much better when I’m not alone.” 

Edwards swallowed awkwardly. Sitting on the couch was not a problem normally. Normally the basement was only occupied by secret service agents and not the vice-president’s wife. He nodded and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, keeping his gaze straight ahead. He could feel Mrs Underwood shift beside him, but it wasn’t until something touched his thigh he turned his head to look at her. 

Mrs Underwood had settled down on her side, curled up on the couch with Edward’s blazer covering as much of her body as she could allow. Laying down she took up more space on the couch and her foot was now resting against Edward’s thigh. He swallowed thickly once more and let his gaze run up over her body before he averted his eyes professionally. 

It didn’t take long, before Edwards was convinced that Mrs Underwood had fallen asleep. He wondered how honest she had been with him, regarding her sleeping better when she wasn’t alone. It wasn’t really for him to know, but he had an inkling that she wouldn’t have revealed as much to any of the other agents. 

Edward liked working with the vice-president. He was appreciative of Frank Underwood getting him his job back and making sure he could join the secret service to keep working for the Underwoods. He had travelled with the vice-president to Gaffney and had shadowed the Underwoods at various parties and gatherings. However, this seemed to be the first time he was alone with Mrs Underwood in such an informal setting. 

“You should go home, Eddie,” one of the other agents said as day crew slowly began to show up. Edward shook his head. He couldn’t, he had promised the vice-president to stay. Even if it meant he was heading into his third shift in a row. “Well at least take a breather. Get some food and some coffee.” 

It was nearing six in the morning, Edward knew the other agent was right. Food and coffee was needed. “Do you know what’s on Mrs Underwood’s schedule today?” He asked, shifting to the edge of the seat and stretched his back. “I’ll be on her detail today.” Edward looked up the schedule he was handed and nodded, before he got up. He rolled his shoulder, getting blood flowing, waking up his body after sitting still for several hours. 

When Edward turned back, Mrs Underwood was sitting on the couch, his blazer draped carefully over her knees. “Thank you for keeping me company during the night,” she said and rose, moving the blazer to hand over her arm. “I’ll have this steamed for you. Should I shower down here or would it be all right if I went back upstairs?” 

“You don’t have to ma’am,” Edward said quickly, the blazer wasn’t wrinkled and he didn’t consider it dirty from the way she had used it during the night. “I will go up with you ma’am. We will also need to go over your schedule for the day, ma’am.” He reached out to take the blazer from her, but she kept it close. 

“My schedule?” Mrs Underwood asked. 

Edward nodded. “Yes ma’am. You have several meetings planned for today. With last night’s threat to your life, we need to up your security detail. Some of these meetings will have to be rescheduled,” Edward explained. He followed Claire as she made her up the stairs. 

“The meeting with Jackie Sharp, I want to keep that. The others we can work around,” Claire agreed as she stepped into the kitchen. Edward watched as she poured herself a glass of water and sipped it as she moved around, brewing coffee and slicing up an apple. She poured herself a cup of coffee, added milk, before she pressed another cup into Edward’s hands. “I won’t hear any arguments,” she said sternly and grabbed the plate of apples; Edward’s blazer still hung over her arm. 

Edward cast a quick look around before he followed her up the next flight of stairs. He had only been up here last night to warn her and get her down into the basement for safety. Normally secret service had no reason for going upstairs. “Ma’am…” He said, unsure of what she needed of him. Protection; yes. But at what level? 

Claire stopped on the landing and turned to him. “Take a seat. Drink your coffee and eat this apple,” she said as she placed the plate on a side table, beside a vase of flowers. “Call and update Francis? I’m going to take a shower.” 

Edwards waited until the door to the master bedroom had closed, before he placed his coffee beside the plate. He pulled out his phone and called the vice-president’s office to report the events of the quiet night. 

Upon ending the call Edward sat down. He ran his palms down over his thighs. He could still feel the spot where Mrs Underwood’s foot had rested against his leg. Now alone, Edward allowed a shiver to travel down his spine. Spending the night beside Mrs Underwood and the recent phone call to the vice-president had reenergised him. The vice-president had thanked him and told him to get some sleep, once Mrs Underwood was safely at the Capitol, where she’d be safe. Edward had reluctantly agreed, though he was feeling the exhaustion set in now. 

Both the coffee and the apple were gone by the time Mrs Underwood stepped out onto the landing again. Edward all but jumped to his feet. “The vice-president will meet you at the Capitol after your meeting with miss Sharpe. His detail will take over, once you arrive there.” Edward reported professionally. 

“Thank you, Edward.”  
Edward followed Mrs Underwood to the Capitol and to her offices. He remained quiet and attentive to her, glad to see that she made it through the day without further threats.  
Evening came and while Edward longed to go home and sleep, he wanted to make sure the Underwoods would be all right. He could hear fragments of conversation as he made his way up from the basement. 

“Sir, Mrs Underwood, sorry to interrupt. I was going to head home, but I’ll stick around if you want me to?” He said, upon finding them, seated together in the windowsill, sharing a cigarette. 

“Oh no, you’ve been up long enough. Get some sleep,” Mrs Underwood told him, but it was the vice-president who caught his attention. Edward wondered what he was silently telling Mrs Underwood. 

“I’ll be back, first thing in the morning,” he replied and nodded towards Mrs Underwood. 

“Thank you for looking after me today.” 

“My pleasure ma’am. Sir, Mrs Underwood,” Edward nodded to each of them, before he turned to go back down to the basement to take his leave and head home. Sleep was needed. Sleep deprivation didn’t make for a good protector. He knew that and Edward wanted the Underwoods to have the best protection available. 

Had he heard the exchange that followed his departure, Edward would have gone to sleep with an even prouder smile on his face. 

“He is very dedicated.” 

“He is. It’s rare to find someone like Edward… What?” 

“You never use his first name.” 

“Oh, did I?”


End file.
